


UnorthodoxMethods of Observation

by Booooom



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booooom/pseuds/Booooom
Summary: 鲁本渴望了解人类身体和心灵的一切知识。但他还没有涉及人类本性中更为肉欲的一面，所以他偶尔会去一个性爱俱乐部观察，并做下笔记。
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Kudos: 4





	UnorthodoxMethods of Observation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arrestzelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/gifts).



> finally i got the time to write about this.  
> A translation form 《UnorthodoxMethods of Observation》By Arrestzelle.  
> Please enjoy it！！！！

对鲁本而言，互联网在几个方面十分实用。找到合适的项目材料来记录他的研究与工作，阅读在书本上难以寻找的讯息，给他的姐姐发送可爱的小动物视频（他发现自己对这些完全没有任何反应，但他确实很享受她的笑声和快乐）并找到合适的伙伴在私人性爱俱乐部会面。

好吧，他并不认为他们能称之为“伙伴”，他称之为研究对象，需要观察，记录的事物。根据那些仅靠电话及互联网进行的研究证明了一件事，当鲁本没有亲眼所见，设身处地实际观察的时候，这些研究通通毫无意义。它不像鲁本所追求的那般原始而自然。

从少年时代起，鲁本就一直在研究人类的生物学与心理学。对他而言一切都如此充满乐趣，他想要探寻人体，大脑的各个方面。而本能的身体吸引，性满足也含括其中。但这个话题他从未深入研究，而如今，在他年近三十的年岁中，这是他唯一一个还没有真正涉及的领域。

两周前，他开始了研究，观察男性经历快感和性高潮时的功能、反应和行为。如果是私人会面，这样的事情显得不怎么愉快了，他们面对面进行亲密行为时就如舌尖上的酸涩一般。

在能真实触及彼此时，匿名通常十分难以维持。鲁本并没有寻求什么亲密关系，考虑到个人选择，他需要一个方法能让他隐姓埋名地离开。答案是在网上简短搜索后得出的。

墙上的洞。 这就是鲁本研究所需要的一切。

寻找一个恰到好处的位置，一个值得信赖的地点需要一些时间，但他确实找到了一个性爱俱乐部，就在当地，只要付钱便能毫不费力地进去。因此这也成了他日程表的一部分，每个星期的周五和周六，他会在俱乐部和他的研究对象见面并开始观察。

鲁本宁愿不去亲自做这件事，但是色情作品在这方面没有分毫的帮助。他们从头到尾都假得要命，照本宣科。那些来自演员们的呻吟，他们身体的动作，表情，通通是虚伪的。鲁本对他的工作做得彻底。

又是一个星期六，他和劳拉离开宅邸去参加他的会面。

鲁本甚至连对方的名字和照片都没有收到 。他们只是约好了地点（并不是说鲁本会采取其他选择）房间确定好了，时间也如此。简单明晰。鲁本不喜欢别的方法。不过他注意到这个男人的资料上写着已婚，十分引人好奇。他在失去兴趣之前只是蹙了蹙眉，多么可笑，一个终身承诺对于时间充沛的人而言毫无意义。

在潜入期间，鲁本一直低着头从后门小心翼翼地钻进去，避免被人看到。 越少人知道他出现也就越好。 随后他立刻大步穿过走廊，走到隔间那里，轻而易举忽略了人群，忽略了地毯和家具上的深红。

他默不作声地走进指定的隔间，在软垫长椅上坐下，并且开始等待。他拿出手机查看时间，离午夜还剩一个半小时。 劳拉现在应该在洗澡了。

他赶走了对他心爱的姐姐的思念，认为在这种情况下，哪怕是想到她都是完全不合适的。沉重的脚步声突然响起，提醒他另一个人的到来，他于是仔细聆听，发现琐碎的脚步声正朝房间的另一边走去，中间只隔着一堵薄薄的酒红色的墙(与地板的颜色和长凳的衬垫很自然地相配)。为什么所有都是红色的？鲁本静默等待着。

“嗯……10:30吗?”犹豫不决的嗓音响起。那是一个因多年吸烟加上年龄稍长而粗哑，低沉的嗓音。鲁本估计他至少三十多岁。他从来不关注实验对象的资料状况，那些不需要被记录下的信息。

好吧，这个滑音让鲁本感到有点不舒服，尽管他一贯冷漠刻薄。他戴着手套的指尖划过墙壁上宽阔的椭圆形洞口的曲线对于他们应有的接触空间而言，洞口过大了。他眯起眼睛，听到对方吞咽唾液的声音，犹豫了片刻。也许他在重新考虑。考虑即将到来的婚外情？鲁本开始不耐烦了。他从不对实验对象使用他的声音，但他知道劳拉会等着，他讨厌让她等待。

“我相信你的阴茎会穿过这里。”鲁本冷冷道，声音平淡。

半晌，他听到一声轻微的鼻息。鲁本意识到这是笑声时轻轻皱起了眉头。随后传来的是金属碰撞，解开皮带的声音，这略微平息了他的怒意。终于开始了。

谢天谢地，这个人并没有和他展开一场迷人有趣的谈话。 他只是犹豫了一会儿，然后就做了他要做的事情。 当他走上前进入鲁本的视线时，期待已久的性器从裤子开口处滑出，鲁本从他的帽衫口袋中取出安全套撕开。 当然，避孕套是必需的。 他将它拿下后套上，就与戴上乳胶手套准备解剖动物的方式相似。

至少地毯上干净的，这令鲁本十分满意。 他想不弄脏他贵的要命的裤子。 他低下头，双膝跪地，这种动作在他的会面经历中一向罕见。他戴着套的手指环绕着男人的阴茎根部，小指和无名指抚在腹沟裸露的皮肤上， 向上观察着对方的下腹，并简短地记录了对方如何不修剪自己，这是男人的共同之处。 他凌乱的耻毛一直蔓延到肚脐，随后被衬衫的布料遮挡。 鲁本试图不去想他认为这看起来... 很吸引人的事实。 在某种程度上。 他更喜欢那些不打扰体毛自然生长的男性。 随机他将这个想法立刻抛之脑后，上前将对方的龟头含入口中。

他抬眸，看着那个男人的动作，腹部的曲线弧度与隆起，以及他的裤子。 鲁本专注于他的研究和观察，伸出手将男人的衬衫向上推去，露出更多的毛发，裸露肌肤和他结实的腹部。 所以，要么这个人是在做一个需要使用力量的工作，要么他锻炼是为了给自己或他人留下深刻印象。 鲁本不在乎那些喜欢炫耀的男人。 不管怎样，这种景象并没有那么糟糕。 鲁本冰冷的蓝色眼眸凝视着他，轻轻地拍着他握在手中的衬衫褶边。

值得庆幸的是，他不是在和一个白痴打交道。 那个男人拉住衬衫下摆，防止它干扰动作。鲁本更进一步，往前探了探，将他的性器含入更多。观察对象的小腹随着裤子一同颤抖，激起涟漪，鲁本强有力的吸力以及舌头蹭过敏感部位所带来的快感令男人身体僵直，肌肉紧缩。 他听到一个低语出的暗骂，鲁本决定将这个显示快乐的词语更换成一个更为委婉的措辞，然后填入文件， 他的研究主要由百分比组成。 哪些人沉默不语，哪些人处于主导地位，认为他可以开始寻求快感，有哪些人对鲁本低声诉说着肮脏毫无意义的话语，好像他愿意听似的。

这个男人似乎是更善于言辞的类型。他因鲁本灵巧的舌头而颤抖不已，咕哝喘息着，开始无精打采地摇晃着头，发出一阵压抑沉吟。 鲁本的脸上有些许燥热，这让他稍感困惑。 也许他的大脑是被一声感激的呻吟所触发，泛起了红晕。 否则他绝对对这些粗鄙的噪音漠不关心。

鲁本的下巴疼痛发酸，但他没有理会，他的注意力集中在观察对象的腹部动作，他颤抖的呼吸，他的低语，或者欲言又止，他扭动或微妙地拱起他的臀部。 与观察对象中的许多人相比，他显得相当矜持而羞怯，这也许因为他是个已婚男人，仍然徘徊在犹豫与内疚感之中，鲁本猜想。

“妈的……你的口活真好。”研究对象低声呻吟，暂时将他从思绪中拽了回来。

也许不再端庄。 现在，在愉悦的迷雾，朦胧快感气氛的鼓舞下，对方似乎建立起了直接和他对话的信心。 所以目标看起来是个健谈的人。 鲁本意识到这一点，作为负面信息收起后将男人放进了“不要再交往”的行列。 鲁本下意识用隔着手套的手指轻缓抚摸过男子结实的腹部，更深入地记录和观察。他移动膝盖。一种他不熟悉的躁动不安，陌生却满是欢愉的热量正透过皮肤灼烧着他。

他认识到这是一种觉醒，一种木已成舟时他并不在意的，肉体上的感觉。 至于为什么如今爆发，他知道原因的，但无法理解自己怎么会因此受到鼓舞。 对他而言这并不有趣， 也许是因为他先早单一的简单想法。这个男人的身体看起来并不那么糟糕， 至少他能透过那宽阔的洞口，尽可能地窥探更多。

观察对象突然发出一声紧凑的咕哝，打断沉思。 他的臀部轻微朝前推动，发出一阵嗡嗡作响，警告般的咆哮，随后，鲁本隔着薄乳胶感受他射精的热量。 破破烂烂的裤子从目标身上下滑，他的肚子在鲁本戴着手套的手面下起伏着。 到底过了多长时间？ 鲁本没有记录，沉浸于思绪之中。 蠢到家了， 他通常会记下用时长短。

推离对方后，鲁本掏出口袋中的手帕擦了擦唇边，站了起来，而后从后口袋里拿出他的小笔记本，心不在焉在长凳上坐了下来。 翻开信封，用他漂亮字体迅速书写着，并附上了两页纸的笔记。

直到他听到男人离开后才优雅地放下笔记本，站了起来，抚平他背心和裤子上的褶皱。 他又等了六十秒。 就在这时，他终于注意到他的小腹汇集了一种奇怪的压迫感，一种疼痛，他只在青少年时期感受过。他勃起了。麻烦至极。

他没有认真考虑，就从“不要再和他交往”的列表里抽出了这个研究对象，随即离开了房间，不久后出了大楼，他穿上红色外套，戴着手套的双手依偎在口袋里，大步走向那辆等待着他归来的闪闪发光的捷豹。

在和姐姐道晚安之前，他会把数据输进笔记本里。


End file.
